


Vilōma

by Gzmoii



Series: This World Inverted [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: It's like a step and a half away from explicit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: “You don’t. My poor boy, the spell wouldn’t just keep you from falling in love. It takes away all the love from your heart. You won’t be able to love anyone, in any way. Not your mother, and not me.”“No. I don’t want that.” Raphael shook his head. Magnus was everything to him. He was the father Raphael had never had. The idea of not cherishing Magnus for everything he’d done for him and loving him like a son would was unthinkable.“I didn’t think you would, Raphael.” Magnus ran his fingers through Raphael’s dark hair, trying to comfort him. “You don’t have to be afraid of getting hurt. What’s his name?”





	

“That tickles!” Magnus squirmed under Alec, halfheartedly pushing his face away from his belly button, where he was blowing raspberries onto his lean, muscled stomach. “Don’t do that, it’s weird!”

            “I like your stomach. It’s cute.” Alec lifted his head, replacing his mouth with his fingers and tickling him instead. “Remember our first date? You wore the most adorable belly chain.”

            “I was trying to go for sexy, so thanks for letting me know that was a complete failure.” Magnus rolled his eyes, covering up his stomach stubbornly.

            “That too.” Alec amended. He ducked his head down to kiss each of Magnus’ hands, only to look up when there was a knock against Magnus’ bedroom door. “No one’s home!” He called out.

            Magnus smile was full of mirth as he hit Alec’s chest. “Who is it?” He asked, placing his hands on his bed and pushing himself up. Alec moved to lie next to Magnus instead of hovering over him.

            “It’s me.” Raphael voice rang out from the other side of the door, soft and a little broken, almost afraid. “I know you’re busy, but I really need someone to talk to.”

            Magnus frowned and got out of bed, grabbing the silk, midnight blue robe Raphael had insisted on buying Magnus for his 486th birthday, despite Magnus’ own vehement protests. The only person who bothered with celebrating Magnus’ birthday at all was Raphael. Along with the robe, Raphael had made Tres Leches and invited all their friends over to Pandemonium for a reserved party.

            Sometimes, Magnus questioned what he’d done to deserve a surrogate son as sweet as Raphael was.

            Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Magnus threw Alec an apologetic look. “I’ll be back.”

            “I’ll be here. Go ahead.” Alec gestured for him to go.

            Magnus opened the door, shutting it firmly behind him. “I’ll make you something to drink.” He said, taking in the apprehensive look on Raphael’s face. “Wait in the living room. It’ll be just a moment.” He looked in the back of his freezer for a bag of AB+ blood and warmed it up, pouring some of it into a cat eared mug with little whiskers. He walked into the living room and gave the mug to Raphael, sitting cross-legged next to him. “You look shaken up.”

            Raphael nodded shakily. “I may have, um, met someone.” He admitted, looking down.

            “Met someone?” Magnus’ worried frown contorted with confusion. “Isn’t that a good thing, Raphael? After what happened with Simon, I was worried you’d never find someone to make you happy.”

            “No. It’s a terrible thing.” Raphael set down his mug as his hands started shaking. “We met today, and he. . .” Raphael took a deep breath, leaning into Magnus and breathing the scent of him in to try and calm himself down the way he always did. Instead of feeling soothed, he made a face. “Gross, Papá.” He said, quiet enough that Alec wouldn’t be able to hear. “You smell like sex.”

            “Well.” Magnus pursed his lips, but didn’t go any further into the subject.

            Raphael took another sip out of his mug. “I don’t want to do this again. I know it should be different, because he’s like us, but I can’t take that risk. After what happened to my mom, I just can’t take that pain again. I’m not here for advice. You know I wouldn’t usually ask for this, but I need you to stop it from happening ever again. I don’t want to love anyone.”

            Magnus folded his hands in his lap and lowered his voice so Raphael’s vampire hearing could just barely pick up what he was saying. “Do you realize what you’re asking me to do?”

            Raphael nodded.

            “You don’t. My poor boy, the spell wouldn’t just keep you from falling in love. It takes away all the love from your heart. You won’t be able to love anyone, in any way. Not your mother, and not me.”

            “No. I don’t want that.” Raphael shook his head. Magnus was everything to him. He was the father Raphael had never had. The idea of not cherishing Magnus for everything he’d done for him and loving him like a son would was unthinkable.

            “I didn’t think you would, Raphael.” Magnus ran his fingers through Raphael’s dark hair, trying to comfort him. “You don’t have to be afraid of getting hurt. What’s his name?”

            “Meliorn.” Raphael mumbled.

            “You don’t have to close yourself off.” His hand trailed down to Raphael’s cheek, cupping it gently. “My poor boy. You deserve to be happy. Let yourself fall in love again. But don’t you dare settle for less.”

            Raphael looked at Magnus for several moments. “Like you?”

            Magnus’ mouthed quirked up into a smile. “Yeah.” He agreed. “Like me. Speaking of that, I can ask Alec to get dressed, if you want to meet him?”

            “I’d like that.” Raphael said, finishing off his mug and then handing it over to Magnus. His hands were significantly more steady than before, and Magnus was proud that he had helped him regain his emotional footing. He went into his bedroom, “Raphael wants to meet you.” He said to Alec.

            “Me? Now?” Alec’s eyes widened.

            Magnus nodded. “Get dressed, he’s waiting.”

            Alec nodded and hurriedly through on the clothes he was wearing earlier and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it up. It was clear, just from the photo Alec had seen, that Raphael and Magnus had a very close relationship. He had to make a good impression on him. Once Alec was finished making himself look presentable, he walked out of Magnus bedroom and over to where Raphael was sitting. “Hi there.” He said nervously, shaking Raphael’s hand.

            “You’re nervous, that’s cute.” Raphael smiled at Alec. “You don’t have to worry about impressing me. You make Magnus happy, that’s enough for me. Just keep up the good work, because if you hurt him, no one will find your body.” He smiled, and Magnus wasn’t sure whether or not he was serious. Either way, Alec’s expression in response was hilarious.

Magnus hid a laugh behind his hand, making himself a cup of hot tea.

            “I love him.” Alec said resolutely. “I would never intentionally hurt him.”

            Raphael raised one eyebrow at him, then nodded approvingly. “He might survive meeting Catarina and Ragnor. He already knows Luke, and he’s usually the scariest, so he should be fine.” He told Magnus.

            “Thanks?” Alec said, confused. He sat down on a loveseat and crossed his legs, feeling a little bit at ease knowing he had Raphael’s approval, at least.

            “You’re welcome.” Raphael nodded his head. “I’m gonna head out. Both of you have a good night.” He kissed both of Magnus’ cheeks and waved at Alec before taking the stairs down to Magnus’ shop and leaving.

            “He was. . .” Alec swallowed as Chairman Meow stretched out over his legs, making himself comfortable. “Welcoming?”

            “He was actually nicer to you than he is to everyone but me.” Magnus informed Alec, walking into the living room. He sat on Alec’s lap and put a finger under his chin, tipping his head up and kissing him.

            “Mm?” Alec murmured as Magnus pulled away, shocked at the information. “That’s. . .surprising, to say the least.”

            “He’s a sweetheart.” Magnus smiled. “I have a very close circle of my closest and oldest friends, and he’s one of them.”

            “Yeah?” Alec hummed, seeming distracted. When Magnus looked down, he saw Alec playing with the fabric of his robe. “Sorry. This is just. . .really fucking nice, where’d you get it?”

            “Raphael. It was a birthday present.” Magnus crossed his legs. “He has a habit of doing what I call not-so-hostile takeovers of my wardrobe. He thinks he saving me.”

            “You _have_ been dressing suspiciously well this past week. Am I correct in assuming he’s to blame?” Alec chuckled when Magnus pushed him back, placing a hand on his chest. “When is your birthday, anyway? I can team up with Raphael and throw you a ridiculously amazing birthday party.”

            “December. But I don’t celebrate it.” Magnus shook his head. “You don’t have to do anything for me. I tell Raphael the same thing, but he never listens.”

            “Well, I’m not listening, either.” Alec decided. “It’s November now, so your birthday is right around the corner. December 18th?”

            Magnus shook his head. “Don’t guess. I’m not telling you.”

            “I’ll ask Raphael.”

            “You don’t have his number.”

            “Simon does.”

            Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec. “You wouldn’t.”

            “Oh, you know I would.” He caught Magnus hand in his and kissed his fingers. “Don’t underestimate your boyfriend, babe. I can be sneaky when I need to be.”

            “Oh really?” Magnus retorted.

            Alec nodded. “You didn’t know Jace and Clary saw your panties on my couch, did you?” He laughed when Magnus’ entire face went bright red.

            “What?” Magnus nearly squeaked.

            Alec grinned. “See? Sneaky.” He moved his hand to Magnus’ thigh, slowly sliding his hand up it. “I have event planning stuff all day tomorrow, so I won’t be able to see you until tomorrow night and I was thinking I could take the opportunity to pick you up afterwards for our third date. How does that sound to you?”

            “No restaurants.” Magnus told him, “But if we can agree on that, I’d love to go out with you tomorrow night. What were you thinking?”

            “Beach date, maybe?” Alec offered. “If you’re willing to make the drive, we can probably get the beach almost completely to ourselves.”

            “Of course we’ll have it to ourselves, it’s November.” Magnus uncrossed his legs, letting Alec’s hands trail under his robe. He threw his arms around Alec’s neck and turned to face him completely, bracketing Alec’s body with his hips. “I think it’s a great idea and I can’t wait.”

            “Perfect.” Alec ran his tongue over his lips. “I feel like we should pick up where we left off. I have a few promises that I haven’t followed through with yet.”

            “Yeah? Well so do I.” Magnus stood up and then reached down, lifting Alec into his arms. He smirked proudly, carrying him into his bedroom without breaking a sweat. He laid him down in bed gently and sat down in bed next to him. “There. I kept my promise. What was your promise again?”

            “I think it had something to do with your dick in my mouth, if I remember correctly. Or was it the other way around? I can’t quite remember.” Alec smirked.

            Magnus shrugged his shoulders. “How about you just kiss me, and we’ll see where it goes from there, yeah?”

            “Yeah.” Alec breathed, pushing himself up with one hand and cupping Magnus’ cheek, turning his head to face him. They just stared at one another for several moments, before Alec went in for a soft kiss, just brushing his lips against Magnus’.

            Magnus leaned into the kiss, going in for a second, more passionate kiss. He grabbed a handful of Alec’s shirt and pushed him down, crawling over him. They both paused when Alec’s phone rang, and this time they both groaned.

            Magnus moved back, sitting on Alec’s hips and grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He held it out toward Alec. “For you?” He held out the phone.

            Alec unlocked his phone and answered it. “Yeah?” He asked, still a little breathless. He ran his hand along the knot holding the robe closed and pulled it loose, exposing Magnus’ naked body to him.

            “Alec Lightwood? We have a meeting tomorrow in Queens? I was wondering if we could reschedule for tonight?”

Alec’s eyes rolled so far back they almost disappeared into his head. “Tonight?” He ran his fingers down the middle of Magnus’ chest. “When?”

“As soon as possible.”

Alec cursed under his breath. “Can I ask why the rush?”

“The event has been pushed to a much earlier date. Time is of the essence and I know you’re the best at what you do.”

“Of course. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Alec hung up the phone. He eyed every tantalizing inch of Magnus’ body, silently lamenting the fact that he would have to leave. “I have to go.”

“Alec.” Magnus narrowed his eyes at him.

“I know. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow evening, I promise.” He stroked Magnus’ cheek, smiling at him. “I love you.”

“Of course you do.” Magnus leaned in, running the tip of his nose along the length of Alec’s. “I love you, too. Hurry and go.” He closed his robe and Alec let out a displeased noise. “Stop it. You’re the one who has a meeting to get to, and you still need to change and shower.”

“You’re right, but. . .I _really_ don’t want to leave. You look so good it should be illegal.” Alec licked his lips, taking a few seconds to blatantly ogle Magnus before getting out of bed, grabbing his phone. “On the off-chance that this meeting is over before ass o’clock in the morning, do you think I could. . .?”

Magnus nodded. “I’ll leave a key under the mat. Now get out, Alexander, before I decide not to let you leave.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Alec gave Magnus one last kiss before leaving.

 

* * *

 

As Alec entered the high rise building, he took a deep breath, adopting a stoic expression. He took the elevator to the top floor, his black briefcase clenched tight in his hand. He had an entire plan already drawn up, complete with catering, venue, music, and a sketch he’d commissioned Clary to draw up for him of the entire setup. He checked his watch, a steel quartz he’d gotten from Tiffany & Co., before fixing his black tie. Whenever he had meetings with the elites of New York, he dressed the part. The entire debacle was always an experience that Alec wouldn’t care to repeat, if not for the fat paychecks he received.

Alec stepped out of the elevator when he reached his destination, turning his sharp gaze onto the receptionist. “I have a meeting with Julien Drake?”

“Name?”

“Lightwood.” Alec cleared his throat. “I am a busy man, and Julien did reschedule this last minute. If you could make haste, that would be appreciated.”

“If you could be patient, Mr. Lightwood.” The receptionist’s voice was terse. “Have a seat. He’s busy at the moment.”

“As am I. If your boss is too busy right now, he won’t have a problem rescheduling. If you’ll excuse me.” He turned, beginning to head back to the elevator.

“Wait.” The receptionist’s voice rang out from behind him, almost desperate. “Julien will see you now.”

“Is that so?” Alec paused. He waited a moment before he turned to face the receptionist, his face the perfect picture of kindness. These types loved to make him wait needlessly, but Alec was not willing to play their game. When they called him to request an event, they agreed to play by his rules. Alec was in control, just the way he liked it. “Thank you.” He nodded to her, making his way down the hall, knocking briefly on the door to Julien’s office before opening it.

Julien was looking out the window, his hands behind his back in a typical business owner fashion that made Alec want to roll his eyes. These types really were not unique, not in the slightest.

“Good evening.” Alec sat down, placing his briefcase on Julien’s desk and opening it. “Everything is already prepared. Just look it over and tell me what you think and the date you’ll need. After that, we can discuss color scheme based on your specific needs and preferences.”

Julien slowly turned to look at Alec, as if he had just realized he was there. At that, Alec _did_ roll his eyes. “Quite the process for an event planning business, don’t you think?” He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

Alec didn’t return the gesture. “I take my career very seriously. There is a reason I am considered the best at what I do.” He turned the open briefcase toward Julien. “Please. Have a look.”  

Julien sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk and then opened up the book of designs that Alec had thought up specifically for his event. He made a small noise of surprise when he reached the last page, which had the price estimate for everything. “While I cannot doubt that these are phenomenal, the price is. . .excessive, don’t you think so?”

Alec didn’t miss a beat with his reply. “If you believe it’s too much, I could always take my services elsewhere. I understand not everyone has the financial ability to hire me as their event planner.” He reached out for his briefcase, and his designs as well.

“No, no,” Julien held the briefcase in a tight grip, shaking his head and preventing Alec from moving it. “You’re right. Price isn’t a problem.” He assured Alec. “It is for my best friend’s birthday, after all. I was thinking that color scheme could be very elegant. Ivory and gold, with an accent of silver. Is that doable?”

Alec nodded, a catlike grin spreading onto his face. “But, of course.” He told Julien. “And everything else is in order? Including the menu and invitation designs?”

Julien nodded. “You followed my suggestions quite nicely, Mr. Lightwood. Thank you.” He licked his lips. “And as for the date, I need it all done by next week Saturday.”

“And you do understand that for all events scheduled less than a month after our meeting, there is a rush charge?” Alec raised a perfectly sculpted brow.

“Yes. Can it be done?”

“That depends on you.”

Julien pursed his lips before taking out his wallet and giving Alec half of what he was charging in cash, up front.

Alec nodded. “I’ll start working on it immediately. Good night, Julien.” He said, packing up his designs and closing his briefcase

“Good night, Mr. Lightwood.” Julien bid Alec farewell.

As Alec left Julien’s office, he took out his phone and texted Magnus.

_I’ll need to pull an all-nighter for work. Can I still come over? It might be kind of noisy._

Magnus reply was almost immediate.

_You’re always welcome. How long are you going to keep me waiting?_

Alec smiled to himself at the response and left the building in a much better mood than he’d entered it, eager to go back to Magnus’.

He had bought his own building that served as his headquarters some time ago, and he stopped by there to grab a few business cards, fabric swatches and other necessities before he was at Magnus door with his arms full of supplies. He rang the doorbell, patiently waiting for Magnus to answer. He didn’t quite have the ability to grab the spare key from under the doormat.

Magnus opened the door, wearing pajama pants made out of a skin-tight, soft fabric and a black button-up that hugged his strong, muscled arms in all the right places. He stepped aside, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, and let Alec carry in his mountain of items.

“Is there anywhere I can set all this?” He asked, following Magnus up the stairs and setting his things down on a wide table that hadn’t been there before he left. “This is new.” He commented.

“I had it in storage. Thought you might find it useful.” Magnus said, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth. “I probably can’t be much help with all this, so I’ll get you a cup of coffee and let you get to it, yeah?”

Alec walked over to Magnus and grabbed his hand, stopping him before he could go into the kitchen. “You are so perfect. Thanks for everything. Not just this, but everything.” He gave Magnus a grateful kiss before pulling away, not letting himself get lost in the minty taste of his lips.

Magnus kissed him back, letting it last for only a few agonizingly short moments before pulling away. “I try.” He went into the kitchen, brewing Alec a cup of coffee in a mug that said ‘ _Padre del Año’_ —another gift from Raphael. At the bottom of the mug, there was a message engraved, and Magnus lifted the mug up to read it.

_‘_ _Nunca podré mostrarte cuán agradecido estoy de que te preocupas cuando nadie más lo hizo, pero seguiré comprando estos estúpidos regalos hasta que lo haga.’_

_-Raphael Santiago (Bane)_

_**[I'll never be able to show you how thankful I am that you cared when no one else did, but I'll keep buying these stupid gifts until I do.]**_

            He smiled at the mug. “Cream and two sugars, right?” He asked Alec, reaching into his cabinet. Alec made a confirming noise and Magnus added both in before stirring them and putting his spoon into the sink. He walked over to Alec and set the mug down next to where he was sitting, having a tense conversation with whoever was on the other line. Magnus kissed his cheek before heading into his bedroom and climbing into bed, falling asleep soon after.

 

            When Magnus woke up, he wasn’t surprised to be in bed alone. He pushed himself out of bed, stretching his tired limbs as he left his bedroom. He was shocked to see Alec, passed out on the couch with his schedule lying on his chest. He made sure Alec was fast asleep before picking up the schedule and snapping his fingers to clean up and organize everything he’d brought in with his magic.

            Magnus opened up the book, looking over Alec’s schedule. He had quite the day ahead of him, and Magnus doubted that they have much time for a date after the last minute call Alec had gotten. His first meeting was with a florist in just under two hours.

            “Alexander,” Magnus sat down on Alec’s lap, shaking him gently. “Wake up, Alexander. You need to start getting ready.”

            Alec let out a groan as he began to stir, blinking sleepily up at Magnus. “Hm?” He murmured, voice rough from sleep. “What time is it?”

            “10:03. I’m gonna set you up with some coffee and breakfast. I need you to go and take a shower, okay? You’ve got a meeting to get to.”

            “I know we’re not supposed to want to marry someone after dating for two weeks, but you’re really pushing it, Magnus. You’d make a perfect husband.” Alec said sleepily, getting off of Magnus’ couch.

            “Baby steps, Alec.” Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. “We’ve got quite some time left before we’re ready for marriage. Now, shower.” He pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door, conjuring up an outfit for Alec to wear and leaving it in his bedroom for after his shower.

            Magnus went back into the kitchen, deciding to make pancakes. Although his own meeting was not until later in the day, Magnus still had to make sure he had everything in preparation for his appointment with Valentine, so he’d head out and start preparing after Alec left, then deal with his Shadow World clients afterward and pick up Church and Chairman from Catarina and Ragnor’s place. They had insisted on cat-sitting for the weekend, but Magnus was still half sure that it was a ploy to steal his cats from him.

Afterwards, he’d probably have his hands full mixing up potions.

“Looks good.” Alec walked into the kitchen, drying his hair with a towel. He set it down and stepped into place behind Magnus as he flipped pancakes, wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing his neck. “You look better, though. Maybe I can bend you over the counter and have you for breakfast, hm?”

“Maybe.” Magnus shrugged his shoulders. “Or maybe you could eat breakfast and make sure you’re on time for your meeting.” He put both of their pancakes onto two plates.

“I don’t know, I like my idea better.” Alec breathed, sucking a mark onto Magnus’ neck.

Magnus placed a hand under Alec’s chin. “Eat.” He insisted, turning around and putting a plate of pancakes into Alec’s hand. “Do you like Jam or Syrup?” He walked over to his fridge and opened it. “As much as I’d love to do exactly what you’re offering,” Magnus took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he thought about what he was about to say and mentally kicking himself beforehand. “You have to get to your meeting on time, Alexander. Isn’t the florist you’re meeting in Harlem?”

“Syrup. Unfortunately,” Alec’s shoulders slumped and he took the plate from Magnus. “You’re too responsible.”

“You love it.” Magnus poured Alec a cup of coffee. “Anyway, I have things to do today, too. Remember the meeting I mentioned during our double date?”

“It’s today?” Alec asked, taking a sip of the coffee before making a face. “Bitter.” He commented.

“Yes.” Magnus said in response to both the things Alec said. “Did you see me put cream or sugar in the coffee?” He rolled his eyes at Alec. “Already so spoiled. Here. Go sit down, I’ll fix your coffee, princess.” He chuckled and put a bit of cream and two spoonfuls of sugar before stirring it and going to the table. He sat down, passing Alec his coffee and then drowning his pancakes in syrup.

Alec put his fork down, not yet eating. “Hey, Magnus,” He began, crossing his legs. “About the date I mentioned last night—“

“Come over after you’re done. We can stay in and watch movies.” Magnus spoke in between bites. “Alexander, look, I don’t need anything special. I just like spending time with you. It doesn’t matter what we’re doing.”

Alec’s mouth quirked up into a soft smile and he nodded. “Yeah. Okay, I will.” He agreed, digging into his pancakes.


End file.
